What the Future holds
by RandomFun
Summary: I wonder what the future holds.."
1. Prologue

Woot! My first fanfic!! .. typed anyway :) ummm… read and revieiw please?

_**Other/random people whispering **_**Talking together**

Disclamer: I want to own ouran. but I can't .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Prologue _

**Haruhi's POV**

My name is Haruhi. 5 years old. I'm live here in this place. Where? I don't know. All I know is that it's something important. Live for other people's need. Do not live for what you want.

"Haru-chan … I'm scared…"

That's Kimiko, my only friend in this place. She is the same age as me, same color hair, but she has honey colored eyes. And I have chocolate brown.

"It's gonna be ok..." I try to comfort her by rubbing her back.

The place Kimiko and I are in right now is a room filled with men in _**red**_ coats. Not white. Those people don't want the blood stains to show when it hits their coats.

"Haruhi."

I look up at the man, he seems so tall…

He just grabbed my arm and straps me down to a table.

"_Haru-chan!!!"_

Everything is becoming so distant… And then sudden pain and darkness overwhelms me.

**1 year later**

Kimiko and I are really tough now. We've learned: how to hide feelings from showing on our faces, showing pain, and how to fight. We also now understand we are guinea pigs for these people, but we enjoy it. Or so it seems.

**Normal POV**

"Look at this! Little six year olds trying to pick a fight with us?" Akira sneered.

"That's our table-"

"-move"

"_**They're at it again!"**_

"Kimiko," Haruhi leaned against Kimiko's shoulder "They don't really understand do they?"

Kimiko smirked and looked up at the teenage boy. "We just want the table, can you please move?"

"Why don't you brats just go find your own table?!" He spilled spaghetti down Kimiko's shirt and everyone in the room really felt bad for the newcomer at that moment.

"That was your favorite shirt!" Haruhi grinned.

Kimiko looked up and in her right eye her pupil stretched out it a lightning bolt shape. "…the jerk is going to pay." Haruhi threw some kunai, pinning Akira to the wall.

The once confident boy was now pale and in shock. "W-wait, it was just a shirt!!"

Kimiko took two of the kunai that was pinning him to the wall. "It's not about that." She stabbed one kunai in his left hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"It's about how stupid you were-"She stabbed the final kunai into his other hand. Kimiko skipped back to Haruhi's side.

Haruhi wrapped her arm around Kimiko's shoulder and they grinned. **"It's about how stupid you were to sign up for **_**hell**_**."**

And so they walked off.

**Later that evening**

"What is it professor?" Haruhi questioned as the two girls found themselves in an office of one of the people that usually experimented on them.

"Haruhi, you are going into a family."

Both girls looked at him straight in the eyes and yelled, **"What."**

"That includes you Kimiko."

Outraged Kimiko stood up. "Why the hell are we going into separate families?!"

"Why do we have to?!"

"Sit down Kimi-chan"

"Eh?" Kimiko looked back at her companion in shock.

"There has to be a good explanation for this and if not, we don't have to go through with it." Kimiko then slowly sat down beside Haruhi again.

"Moving on then, you will both go to different families, they will not know you came from here, you will live normal lives until a certain point in time."

Haruhi eyed the old man. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"At a certain point in your teens you two will meet up again and live up to what you've been raised to do. The nurses have already packed your bags and you'll be meeting your families in 5 minutes"

Kimiko started to retaliate again "What?! Just like that, you going to rip us apart!! You-"

"Kimi-chan, its fine."

"What do you mean its fine?!" Tears flooded to her eyes. "I don't want to be separated from you." The professor had left.

Haruhi hugged Kimiko close to her. "We are six, but we act older, so act tough for me k?" Kimiko looked up at her smiling face. "Besides when we meet again just imagine the chaos we'll cause"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: well someone said I should make a fanfic and well here it is! I don't care if it sucks because if it does its not like I'm making you read it!! If you don't like my OC then go ahead cuz I love her :) she's a little hothead. I'm not worried about the chapter length yet cuz... this is just a prologue. Well just PLEASE review for me and I might update

-**Randomfun**


	2. The New Arrival

Ok well I got one review BUT it was a good review so … happy days!!! Right now I'm kinda acting insane because I listened to the song "funny farm" for about an hour. Well here's chapter 2!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2_

_The New Arrival_

**Random POV**

"How the hell did I get lost?!"

She looks around at the crowd.

"Where the hell is Ouran?!?!?!!!!"

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day at the host club; well the host club is never normal.

"_Hikaru"_

"_Kaoru…"_

The two little devils faces were only centimeters away from each other and bodies held close as squeals are heard ringing through out the room.

"Ne Takashi!" Hani-senpai held out a fork in front of Mori-senpai's face with a chunk of frosted cake. "Try this cake! It's really good!"

Their costumers leaned to the edges of their seats; anxious for the stoic man's next move.

"Ah." Mori-senpai bent down to eat the cake and smiled. Out of their 5 costumers, 2 fainted, 1 tried to help awaken the fainted, and the other 2 hugged each other, screaming.

"See! Its really good, ne Takashi?"

Kyouya walked around with his ledger, writing down his observations. Before we get to the other hosts…

The door starts to open.

"I'm so sorry my lovely princesses, but you must leave us for today!" a beaming Tamaki rejoiced, "And make sure your beauty is known throughout the world!"

Many moans and whining were heard as girls started filing out of the door, but all turned into whispering.

Couple minutes later, all of the girls were gone, or so it seems.

"Hmm?" Kyouya looked up towards the brunette. "I'm sorry, but the host club is over… or are you lost?"

By now, all of the hosts, except Haruhi, who went into a separate room to finish up cleaning, stared at the new person.

Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the girl dressed in a black button down shirt, black slacks, a red tie, and brown hair that fell barely above her shoulders. Before anyone could speak Tamaki had taken action.

"May I ask young lady, but are you a commoner?" Tamaki had taken her hand in his hand and his lips were coming closer to kiss her hand. And closer…. _closer _

She hit his head in response. "Baka, I'm not here for this... 'club'" He raced to a corner and assumed his dejection pose.

Hikaru and Kaoru started to crack up, but Hikaru spoke first. "Ahahaha! She made milord sad!"

She lifted her head, revealing vibrant, honey colored eyes. "So he's a king figure is he? "

She looked around at each individual.

Kyouya, like the business man he is, stepped in and took control. "May I ask; what business do you have with our humble club?"

"None." She kept looking around as if she was looking for something.

"Your name then?"

She looked at Kyouya start in the eye and smiled, innocently. "Isn't a bit rude to ask someone's name if they do not even know yours?"

With that, Tamaki sprang to life. "I'm so sorry for our rudeness! I am Ta-"

"Senpai." Eyes and bodies turned to see Haruhi in the doorway with her book bag slung across her shoulder. "If you continue with this act, you're going to scare of the girl."

Tears streamed down Tamaki's face. "Mommy!!!!" He ran to Kyouya. "Our Daughter is talking bad to me!!!"

"She has a reason."

…Meanwhile…

Hikaru was leaning on Kaoru.

"_Why do you think she's looking at Haruhi like that?"_

"_Maybe that's why she's here?"_

Both boys smirked and looked at each other.

"**A new toy."**

….Back to the rest of the group…

Haruhi then looked at the girl that was causing all the fuss, but before she could look, she was tackled.

"HARUHI!" shouted the girl as she hugged Haruhi.

"**EEEEEHHHHH?!?!?!?!" **Was the reaction out of everyone, except Kyouya who pushed his glasses up.

"You know Haru-chan??" Hani-senpai exclaimed over Mori-senpai's shoulder.

They both stood up and brushed themselves off. To them, no one else was there in the room except them.

**Haru///Kimi world**

"Host club huh?" She smirked. "Then that means Haru-chan has to serve girls! I never knew you swung that way. "

Haruhi walked over to the main doors and locked them. "I think we should be leaving now." She gave her natural rookie smile. "Kimi-chan"

"B-but you looked the door…"

"There are other ways to get out of here!" With Haruhi's left hand she waved it towards the window and with the left, grabbed Kimiko's collar.

"I was JOKING. Don't make a scene!" Haruhi kept dragging her towards the window. "It's been about 9 years since we've seen each other! Have mercy!!" Haruhi now has Kimiko hanging out of the window.

"Nope."

And Haruhi then let go of Kimiko.

Kimiko falls into one of the "ponds" Ouran has around the school, when she surfaces with a lily pad on her head and frog hops on Kimiko's head and croaks.

Haruhi jumps out of the window, with her book bag, laughing.

"-_just imagine the chaos we'll cause"_

**The normal world (what the hosts see)**

"H-Haruhi is scary …"

Later that night Tamaki did have nightmares about Haruhi pushing him off a skyscraper.

Hikaru and Kaoru stayed up all night repeating what they saw earlier that day, trying to design new clothes for Haruhi that will portray her as the "bad girl".

Hani-senpai ate cakes with Mori-senpai, happy that they're going to make a new friend.

Kyouya couldn't help but think that things were about to get more interesting around here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: I've finished!!! Yay!! Readers, while reading this can you _**please**_ tell me what genres this story should go under… I don't really have a clue. Heehee... sorry? Just keep reading for me!! And review!!!


	3. What's the New Girl Like?

So from here on out things around here are going to be turned upside down. Enjoy!

From here on out I can guarantee that'll post at least one chapter each week. If it's more than that, then that means I was bored or had a really good idea.

Disclaimer: Ya'll know I don't own Ouran (I wish) hehe

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3_

_What's the new girl like?_

**Random POV**

In Ouran High School, the doors to the third music room held a sign that said "closed", but behind those doors…

"**New toy! New toy!" **chorused the twins.

"Geez... will you guys give it a rest?" shouted Haruhi.

Most of the hosts sat one the couches; Kyouya sat at a separate table and Tamaki stood up preaching away.

"How wonderful, a new beauty to add to the family!" Tamaki swept Kimiko into a tight embrace. "My new daughter, I welcome you into the family"

Kimiko looked over at Haruhi mouthing the words, _kill me._

Hani – senpai took a big bite out of a cake nearby. "Ne ne, Kimi-chan!"

Kimiko, who elbowed Tamaki in the ribs a few seconds ago walked over to the little blonde. Poor Tamaki was left with little devils skipping around him, taunting him.

"Nani, Hani – senpai?"

"Takashi and I were wondering why you aren't wearing the girls' uniform!"

"Ah."

Kimiko sat up straight and fiddled with her tie. "Well..."

Kyouya spoke up and added, "And with your history, you're a commoner like Haruhi, so how'd you afford the suit." He smirked as he awaited the answer.

Kimiko fidgeted in her seat and look at her shoes. Haruhi laughed at the scene.

Tamaki rushed up to Haruhi. "What is so amusing to my daughter?"

"Ha-ru-hiiiii!!!!" The twins pushed Tamaki and got right into Haruhi's face. "We want to know the joke!" Hikaru said.

"Mommy!!!" wailed Tamaki. Kimiko noticed he spoke towards the direction of Kyouya.

"You perverted guys get away from Haru-chan!" Kimiko tripped the twins and put them into a pile with Tamaki. "And why are you laughing?!"

Haruhi wiped her eyes. "It's because, Kimi-chan has never worn pink, a skirt, or a dress!"

"Shut up! How would you know if I haven't worn any of those things over the years?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru rose from being on top of Tamaki, to shoving a pink frilly dress in front of Kimiko.

"Then why don't try-"

"-wearing this?"

They smirked.

Kimiko clenched her fists, but before she could do anything Tamaki had shunned them away.

"How can I call you two my sons if you keep disgracing such a delicate flowers space?!"

"Oh, your one to talk." Haruhi commented.

"Mother!" He turned to Kyouya, who shared no interest in the event.

"What is it? ... Dad?" Kyouya replied as he turned away from his laptop to look at his friend. "Our daughter is being mean to me!!"

"Which one?"

"Wh-wha, Haruhi of course!"

"Oh, then it's not my concern, for you have been too close to females." He glared at Tamaki. "**AND **males."

Tamaki collapsed into his position, in his Corner of Woe.

Then Kimiko spoke up. "Wait a second."

"What is it this time Kimi-chan?" Haruhi replied in a monotone voice.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, you guys are the sons right?"

The two raised their teacups. **"Hai."**

"Kyouya is the Mother."

"Don't get used to it." Kyouya called from the laptop.

Kimiko turned to Haruhi. "And we're the so called, 'daughters'"

Hesitantly, Kimiko looked over and Tamaki, who was growing a radioactive mushroom.

"Father?..."

Tamaki jumped up and glomped Kimiko. "My new daughter has finally embraced I'm her daddy!!!"

"Hold up, blondie." She lightly pushed him off."Why are you the dad?"

Tamaki stumbled back and blinked wildly.

Kimiko had finally caught Kyouya's interest, closed his laptop and walked towards the commotion.

Hani-senpai stopped midway from eating another bite.

Hikaru cover his mouth, to stifle his laughter, as Kaoru was laughing in his shoulder.

Haruhi then sighed.

"W-why would you say that I'm not the father?" Tears brimmed Tamaki's eyes.

"You're too immature. You worry too much. You sleep with a teddy bear! And you touch people waaaayyy too much."

With every insult arrows plunged at Tamaki.

"Kyouya is more suited for the job."

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya. "Mommy!!!!"

"But-"

Tamaki's eye light up and looked over excitedly. "But?!?!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and thought. _"Oh no… here we go again."_

"Why isn't Hani-senpai or Mori-senpai included in the family? Don't you love them too?" Kimiko smirked and sat back down next to Haruhi.

Sniffling was heard at the table, where the two senpai's were located.

"Tama-chan doesn't like us as much? WAAAAHHH!!!" Hani-senpai cried into Mori-senpai's chest.

"N-no, that's not what-"

He curled into a ball as Mori-senpai glared at him and stomped off. The doors shut.

"They'll be back tomorrow." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Better think of a spot in the family for them Tono!" Hikaru yelled as he and his brother left hand in hand.

"I'll be going now…" Tamaki murmured and dragged himself out of the room.

Haruhi looked over at Kimiko and then at Kyouya.

"Kyouya-senpai, do you want to join us this afternoon?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: dun dun dun! XD please don't give me reviews saying "Tamaki isn't like that-"

Blah blah... Ok? It's just a story... but what's gonna happen next chapter? I don't know, but it'll be fun to write!


	4. The Envelope

I know I said I would at least get one each week, but I had lots of work to do (study, chores, etc.)

Well more than usual so here's the next chappie!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4_

_The envelope_

**Random POV**

"Tell me!!!!" whined Tamaki.

The host club was having a planning day and well, no planning was being planned.

"We're not telling you." Kimiko glared at Tamaki, causing him to cower.

"Mommy! What were you doing at Haruhi's house yesterday?!?!?!"

"I can't believe Haruhi actually let **Kyouya-senpai** INTO HER HOUSE." Hikaru stated, only a couple feet away from Haruhi and Kimiko.

"Kyou-chan are you gonna tell us what happened?" Hani-senpai spoke from his area.

"Ah."

Typing ceased and everyone became silent.

Kimiko leaned over to Haruhi and whispered,"_Ooooo they're in trouble. Ha!"_

"Nothing happened."

Tamaki turned red.

"B-b-b-but what about the moaning and the stuff…" Tamaki slumped into a chair nearby and mumbled what he was trying to get out.

Kaoru slipped around Kimiko's shoulder and Hikaru with Haruhi's.

"Kyouya-senpai isn't a pervert is he!"

**Haruhi's POV**

_**Why are most rich people frickin' idiots?!?!**_

**Flashback**

**Tamaki's POV**

_I totally forgot to give a present to my new daughter!!! I'm such a bad dad, but never fear! I'm becoming better everyday. _

_Ah! Here's her apartment._

_Now where's the-_

"_Senpai!"_

_Haruhi?_

"_I'm at my limit here!"_

_Kimiko?_

"_Just a little lower…"_

_Kyouya!?_

"_Just put it in! Please!"_

_Silence._

"_**Thank you!"**_

"_You were right Kimiko, it's much better with three people."_

_Oh my gosh! T-they, H-, Kyou-, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

**Back to normal POV**

"Dumbass." Kimiko said as she repeatedly poked Tamaki in the ribs. Typing and eating of cake ensued.

"**What did you do." **

The two redheads leaned as close as they could into Haruhi's face, trying to get something out of her.

"TV"

_Walks to Haruhi's house_

"What?" Kaoru tilted his head in response.

"Kyouya-senpai helped me put a new TV. in me and Kimiko's room!! Are you guys satisfied, geez."

_Pinned envelope onto door._

"Eh? That's boring…" Hikaru slumped back in his chair, his brother in suit.

Haruhi dragged Kimiko from harming Tamaki anymore out the door. All the senpai's long gone except for the pile of blonde mush.

"**Wait. Kyouya did manual labor?!"**

**30 minutes later Haru///Kimi World**

"I know right?" Kimiko laughed while walking up the stairs.

Haruhi started to take out the house key, but stopped abruptly in front of Kimiko.

"Why the hell did you-… Is that?"

Haruhi plucked an envelope tacked onto the door.

Haruhi read to herself as Kimiko rested her chin on her shoulder.

Kimiko grins, evilly.

"Hmmm… a gang?"

Haruhi smirks.

"Will hell meet the host club?"

They turned too looked at each other.

Laughter filled the apartment complex.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: the action begins soon! Again I am SOOO sorry for the lateness I'm hoping to post 2 more chapters tomorrow though :) and a one-shot!!


	5. Family Jewels

This chapter is something you would refer to as a "filler" like in an anime series. Enjoy! Torture for the perverted ensues. :) Heehee… oh and I plan making this one short cuz right now I'm tired... and lazy... might redo it

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5_

_Family Jewels_

**Random POV**

Gulp. Gulp.

"Kya!" Kimiko leaned back and grinned.

"Can I have some more, please?" Kimiko held out an empty glass filled to the brim with ice.

"It's my weekend to you know…" Haruhi poured some more of juice that she made.

Kimiko laid back and sighed.

Opening one eye to look at her, "But you're used to the host club's ways, not me!"

Plopping herself next to Kimiko, Haruhi took a sip of her own drink.

"Whatever."

Haruhi looked around the room. A fan was moving back and forth because that day had been a hot one. Kimiko was dressed in some shorts and her bra.

"You're such a slut." Haruhi set her drink on Kimiko's stomach.

"AH! Sh- what are you trying to do?! I'm not THAT hot."

"You should wear more clothes." Haruhi brought back her drink to her lips.

Kimiko scowled and set her drink down. "Your one to talk!"

Haruhi looked down at her white tank top and undies.

"You show the same amount of skin when wearing a swimsuit, so what's wrong with my outfit?" She looked over and saw Kimiko twitching in anger. She chuckled.

"What about me?? You don't same amount of skin when wearing a swimsuit?!"

"Nope because 'you're not allowed to show that much skin; not until you're married!!'"

They stared at each other and laughed, until they heard a knock.

"Ranka-san is working late right? ..." Kimiko inched towards Haruhi.

Knocking.

"Daughters!! Don't worry Daddy is here to make your weekend happy!"

"**Damn."**

Haruhi walked to the door with Kimiko trailing behind.

"She doesn't want to see you Tono!"

She swung the door open and there the whole entire host club stood.

"Yo- what are you wearing?!" Tamaki blocked the sight of any other boys seeing what he saw.

"Just get in before I make Haruhi slam the door in your face." Kimiko had trudged back to the couch.

"And don't you dare touch us or **else.**" She glared at a certain pair of twins and blonde.

Haruhi shut the door behind them as the all entered the house.

"What brings you here?" questioned Haruhi.

"Oh, I-"Tamaki clutched his pounding foot.

"He was afraid that his daughters would be lonely by themselves." Kyouya replied.

"Well we aren't, so get the hell out of here." Kimiko spat as she abruptly stood.

"**Awwww…"**

The red heads put their arms around her. BIG MISTAKE.

**THUD**

"Kimi-chan made them fall!!" Hani-senpai spoke with his hands over his mouth.

Tamaki shuddered in horror at what happened.

Haruhi sighed from her seat. "Well so much for their family jewels…"

Kimiko glared daggers into Tamaki. "Call your limo and get out."

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed for his life.

"Kimi-chan!!" Hani-senpai jumped in front of Kimiko. "Can we come back tomorrow then?"

The tall statue of a man spoke up, "Planned day."

Kimiko eyed the little boy, but before she could answer.

"Its fine, but you guys can't hang around here" Haruhi sucked on an ice cube.

"Fine," Kimiko pouted in defeat. ", but you guys better take us somewhere interesting."

"We'll have it all planned." Kyouya pushed up his glasses and smirked.

Kyouya clapped. "Let's leave the ladies before Tamaki gets hurt now."

Hani-senpai skipped behind Mori-senpai, who was dragging the unlucky boys.

"Mommy is worried about Daddy?!!!" Tamaki sprung up to hung his companion.

He stepped aside, making him fall outside.

"If you get hurt by one of your daughters, the trauma might make you ratings as a host go down."

The door shut.

Kimiko turned at the other girl.

"What the hell was that?"

"The host club?"

"Why were Hikaru and Kaoru so paralyzed like that; I mean, I bet it hurts, but not that much."

Kimiko pondered on her question for awhile.

"Pfft. I just bet they've never been kicked there."

Haruhi reached for a certain envelope again.

"I guess so…" Kimiko sat back down and brought her knees to her chest.

"How many?"

Haruhi smiled and turned to her best friend.

"12 bastards to beat the shit out of; anyway… we have the rest of the day right?"

She rubbed a piece of Kimiko's hair between her palm and thumb.

"Uhh…yeah?"

"We're the same height right?"

Kimiko was getting scared. "Yes??"

"Don't get scared, you're just going to get my hair style."

Her eyes widened.

"And I'll get those colored contacts, that'll be **your** color."

The idea sat and sunk slowly into her head, she started to grin.

"**I hope they'll be able to tell us apart."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: So the two girls are gonna look like each other!!

Suki desu ka? Kiwotsukete!


	6. The Best Friend's Role In the Love Story

This whole entire chapter is going to be in Kimiko's perspective.

**READ AUTHOR"S NOTES!!!**

**READ AUTHOR"S NOTES!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6_

_The Best Friend's Role of the Love Story_

**Kimiko's POV**

"**T-two Haruhi's; is this a dream?!?!?!"** yelled Tamaki and the orange-headed twins.

_Damn. Haru-chan's friends are loud._

She glanced towards the to ebony-haired teens.

_Most of them anyway._

"Who is who?" Hani-senpai questioned.

I turned my head towards Haruhi when she sighed.

I smirked and grabbed Haru-chan's hand. I looked in her eyes, to make sure she got the message.

"**Let's play 'Whose Haruhi game!'" **We chorused.

I heard Kaoru whisper to Hikaru about us taking revenge on them, well mostly Haruhi anyway.

Tamaki was stilling turning from me to Haru-chan; probably trying to decipher who was who.

_He's really like a child._

I can't help but to smile and laugh at my thoughts.

_It makes me want to play with him._

"Enough of this foolishness, for we are wasting my time that I could be spending with my daughters!" Tamaki roared with finger pointed to the heavens.

"What's up with that position, Tono?" Hikaru was trying to taunt Tamaki again.

_This is one interesting love situation Haru-chan has gotten herself into._

I watch as Haru-chan was talking with Hani-senpai, who thought it was me, descend down the stairs.

"Ah! Wait for me Kimiko!" Tamaki gasped.

_He must be assuming things because he must think Hani-senpai got it right._

"Where's Kyouya-senpai?" 'Kimiko' asked.

_Can't they tell I'm not that innocent?!_

"**He's sleeping."** Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

"Ah."

_Mori-senpai should speak more._

Then the whole entire host club fit into the limo.

Here's how the seating arraignments went, it has two sides. Kyouya was dressed and leaning against the door on the left side, followed by Haru-chan, me, and then Tamaki.

On the right it was Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Kaoru, and then Hikaru.

_I don't even know where the hell we're going?!_

"Senpai, senpai, wake up." 'Kimiko' that was sitting beside me was poking Kyouya's cheek to wake him up.

I look over at the others, who are waving their arms frantically and horrid washed all over their faces.

_This is why I love this girl; she makes trouble without knowing it._

"_**What the hell do you want?"**_ Kyouya growled between clenched teeth.

"They don't know where we're supposed to go."

_What?!_

I saw Hikaru and Kaoru scratching the back of their necks and laughing nervously.

"Haruhi, are you ok?"

_Might as well not rain down on this parade._

"I'm fine Tamaki-senpai!" I tilted my head slightly and mimicked Haru-chan's natural smile.

A fight broke between the three clowns of the club, Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai were chatting (more on Hani-senpai's part) peacefully, Kyouya-senpai, who had already talked to the chauffer, was typing furiously on his laptop, and Haruhi was looking outside intently.

_Haru-chan and I are going to have to fight the gang of 12 soon._

_5 with swords, 3 with guns, and the other 4 are known to just pick up weapons nearby._

_It'll be a cinch._

I looked up at the ceiling.

_Now, _I smirk. _Haru-chan is in some sticky love situation._

I look at each of the individual hosts as my thoughts focuses on each.

_Tamaki is obviously in head over heels love, but he doesn't know that._

_Hikaru loves Haruhi, knows it, and I'm not sure if he knows what to do from there._

_Kaoru on the other hand is in love, but not that much. He loves his brother more… I bet he isn't thinking of the future and/or himself, is he?_

_Mori-senpai is too dedicated to his cousin. Most likely consider her as a little sister._

_Hani-senpai would consider her as an older sister, mental wise anyway._

She looked back and forth from the two.

_Err… maybe height wise too?_

_Kyouya-senpai is a maybe yes, maybe no. From the stories Haru-chan has told me, probably yes._

_Haruhi…This is like one big love story and the main girl, Haruhi, and main boy, Tamaki, fall in love._

_But,_

'_**Live for other people's need. Do not live for what you want.'**_

The car slowed to a stop.

_Who's the one who needs her the most?_

The door popped open and light shined through.

_I here to ruin this love story and turn into a more interesting experience, which __**everyone **__will remember._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I want 5 reviews and then I'll post the new chapter. I just want people to review. (It gives me an idea on how many people actually read my story) I'm really happy that people like Kimiko!!!

Update on author's notes: It's been awhile! I have gotten 4 reviews and it's really sad I can't update/ work on my fic when all I need is ONE review. This has really discouraged my writing... maybe I should discontinue... [I'm taking this seriously folks, not fooling around here

Let me just get this straight. Haruhi and Kimiko are **not **twins, they are not related. Just look a likes, k?


	7. We're at the Fair!

Author notes: Finally!!! I got 5 reviews. Don't blame me if I took so long to update, you didn't review, so I didn't post a new chapter. I would like to thank:

**blitzfury, Alya Mira, neverlife, The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly, **and **artist-girl731**

, for reviewing! WOO! And enjoy the next chapter :) If you don't remember, the since Kimiko and Haruhi look alike, the host club assumed Haruhi was Kimiko and Kimiko Haruhi, so whenever they speak I'll address them normally (except that first time), just keep in mind that to the host club Kimiko is Haruhi and Haruhi is Kimiko. For those who don't understand this, just read. XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 7_

_We're at the fair?!_

**Previously:**

_Haruhi…This is like one big love story and the main girl, Haruhi, and main boy, Tamaki, fall in love._

_But,_

'_**Live for other people's need. Do not live for what you want.'**_

The car slowed to a stop.

_Who's the one who needs her the most?_

The door popped open and light shined through.

_I here to ruin this love story and turn into a more interesting experience, which __**everyone **__will remember._

**Now:**

**Random POV**

"**What the hell is this?!"**

The host club was now left outside of a "commoner's" fair. Haruhi and Kimiko were not so happy.

"Daddy just thought the family would like to enjoy the experiences of the commoner's fair!!" Tamaki exclaimed. Girls that were passing by blushed, pointed, and whispered as they passed by.

"Oi, Tamaki-senpai, you're attracting too much attention!" "Kimiko" harshly whispered, but the others still did not recognize that the one speaking was actually an annoyed Haruhi.

"Can go inside before Tamaki-senpai start growing radioactive mushrooms in a corner that doesn't exist?" the real Kimiko said while dragging herself and Haruhi towards the entrance, with everyone else except Tamaki trailing along.

"Wait for me!!!"

The group of eight paid for their tickets. If it were not the Haruhi's debt was no longer "living" Kyouya would have leapt at the opportunity to add the amount.

"Haru-chan..." Hikaru cooed.

"Kimi-chan" Kaoru purred.

They leaned in close.

"**Tomorrow you two are modeling for us."**

And before Tamaki could commit murder, Hani-senpai changed the mood.

"Uwaaaa!" Hani-senpai looked left to right at all the sweets hanging from the carts.

Kimiko, who didn't want the charade Haruhi and her were playing to be over, tried to act Haruhi like.

"Wait one second, ok? Don't move." Kimiko waved her hand in the direction of Haruhi as a signal to come with her.

"What are they doing?" Hikaru moaned.

"They suppose to be going on the roller coasters with us!" Kaoru complained.

Tamaki pointed his finger at the twins. "There's no way I'll let you mongrels get near my daughters!"

A passing mother ushered her child along from hearing this.

"Tamaki," Kyouya started.

"What is it, Kyouya? Is what I've said wrong? Is my want to protect their innocent minds wrong?" Tamaki got in full concern mode; how does Kyouya ever stand him?

"No, but your family ranting are making people stare and if attract any attention more than necessary, your head will be mine." Kyouya replied with a hint of venom in his voice; Tamaki had awakened him from his slumber earlier this morning and Kyouya had not forgotten revenge was crucial.

"We're back!" Kimiko grinned as she handed Hani-senpai, what looked like a small pink pillow.

"**What is that?"** the twins circled Hani-senpai's new treat, eyeing closely.

"I told you they weren't gonna know what it was…" Haruhi rolled her eyes. The thought 'Rich bastards' came to mind.

Kimiko ignored Haruhi. "It's cotton candy! You can share it with Mori-senpai!" She turned to Mori and put on the best fake natural smile she could. "Right?" She tilted her head slightly. "Mori-senpai? Hani-senpai?"

"Hai!!!!" Hani-senpai cheerfully accepted.

"Ah." Mori-senpai nodded in response.

Both took a small piece, the rich boys watching as they placed the cotton candy in there mouths...!

Mori-senpai's eyes widened.

Hani-senpai spoke up for the two. "It disappeared!"

"Oh boy…" Kimiko watched a sweat drop fall down Haruhi's cheek.

"Lemme see that!" Hikaru grabbed a chunk for Kaoru and himself and ate a piece.

"**He's right!"**

Soon everyone, except Kyouya and the two commoners watch as they devoured the cotton candy in 2 seconds flat.

"How do they make this wonderful sweet fluffiness?!" Tamaki turned towards Haruhi and Kimiko.

Kyouya cleared his throat, turning all attention towards him.

"Cotton candy is made from sugar and food coloring."

He points to the machine were the so called, "wonderful sweet fluffiness" was made.

"Modern cotton candy machines work in very much the same way as older ones. The center part of the machine consists of a small bowl into which sugar is poured and food coloring added. Heaters near the rim melt the sugar and it is spun out through tiny holes where it solidifies in the air and is caught in a large metal bowl. The operator of the machine twirls a stick or a cone (or the more experienced ones use their hands) around the rim of the large catching bowl and picks up the candy. Because cotton candy consists of mostly air portions, servings are large. A typical cotton candy cone will be a bit bigger than an adult's head. Many people consider eating cotton candy part of the quintessential experience of a visit to a fairground or circus. The most popular color of cotton candy is pink, and it is also popular in other colors like white, purple, yellow, orange, and blue. Eating cotton candy is often considered only part of its allure, the second part being the act of watching it being produced in a machine. Sweet and sticky, it dissolves quickly in the mouth although it feels like wool to the touch. It does not have much of an aroma although the machine itself has a cooked sugar smell when in operation. Cotton candy is soft and fluffy when dry, but when it comes in contact with moisture, it becomes sticky and damp. Because the sugar is hygroscopic, and has a very large surface area, it will become coarser, harder and generally less "flossy" once exposed to the atmosphere. In humid climates, cotton candy should be eaten within a couple of hours or it will be much less enjoyable."

He pushed up his glasses. "Is that all?"

The group bombarded Kyouya with all sorts of questions.

Haruhi walked over to a nearby bench, Kimiko following suit. She leaned over and whispered, "Why does he know everything?!"

"Pfft, he doesn't" Kimiko glanced at the shadow king. "I think."

"Ne, ne Haru-chan do we want to be at the fair?"

"No. I want to go home and sleep." Haruhi rubbed her eye and yawned.

Kimiko took this as an excuse to leave them there.

"Then lets go!" she stood up and the two went running home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**30 minutes later**

"**What happened to our/my toys/daughters?!"** the two red heads and the blonde shouted.

"Eh? Haru-chan and Kimi-chan isn't here?" Hani-senpai face showed concern.

Kyouya sighed and cursed their stupidity. "They went home when you were obsessing over the cotton candy."

"See!" Hikaru shouted at Tamaki. "I knew when you said you wanted to buy the whole entire fair, she would leave!"

Tamaki turned red of embarrassment and annoyance.

"You-"

Hani-senpai cut him off. "Ah! Didn't Hika-chan and Kao-chan agree to that idea though?"

Mori-senpai covered Hani-senpai's mouth. "Mitsukini." He gave him a warning look and then turned o the others.

"Home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Haruhi's/Kimiko's apartment**

"Ne, Haru-chan"

"Yes?"

"What are we suppose to do with Ranka-san?

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's **drunk**."

"So?"

"You're his daughter for goodness sake!"

"Give him a trash can and some water, he'll be fine."

"Ah!"

"What?"

"We're suppose to model for the twins tomorrow."

The two of them looked at each other.

"**Only when Kyouya wakes up at 6 in the morning."**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

The next chapter is going o be so fun to type:DD

You guys are going to have to choose Kyouya or Tamaki though. Just choose, and you'll soon find out why. :) the last sentence was suppose to be a suppose to be a substitute for the saying, "when pigs fly" but instead it's "when Kyouya wakes up at 6 in the morning" XD

See you next time!


	8. Money Isn't the Only thing Green

Author's notes: I must say it was quite amusing to me how people thought that when I said, "choose Tamaki or Kyouya" they assumed pick Haruhi's lover

Author's notes: I must say it was quite amusing to me how people thought that when I said, "choose Tamaki or Kyouya" they assumed pick Haruhi's lover. XD

We'll your wrong and oh boy... It's NOT my fault what I've done to Kyouya, you voted.

_Chapter 8_

_Money isn't the only thing green_

**Random POV/ Flashback**

"_Where's Haruhi and Kimiko!" Hikaru and Kaoru moaned_

"_There's no way they would come just to spend time with you guys!" Tamaki pointed out. "Haruhi would rather be to the right of me and Kimiko on the right!"_

_Tamaki fluttered around having his perverted thoughts let loose._

"_Eh…Tono really is a pervert." Hikaru smirked._

"_How would Haruhi ever think of this?" Kaoru said._

"_**Will Kimiko take this without any punishment?"**_

_Before Tamaki could explode of emotion overload, Hani jumped onto Tamaki's back._

"_Tama-chan…what if they don't really come? I mean they did leave us at the fair."_

_Tamaki's eye widen in horror. "What if-"_

"_Relax." Heads turned towards the boy with glasses._

"_Kyouya-senpai…" Kaoru started to say._

"_Do you know where Haruhi and Kimiko are?" Hikaru ended._

_He pushed up his metal frames, causing light to reflect off._

"_Yes."_

"_Mom!! Won't you tell us where they are?!" Tamaki whined._

"_Nope." Kyouya headed for the exit, but the little-devils were persistent._

"_**Tell us."**__ They warned him._

"_Why should I?" he stared them down._

_Kaoru froze and swallowed, but Hikaru gave one more shot._

"_Why shouldn't you?"_

_Kyouya scoffed at them in his mind and walked past them and out the door._

"_Grumpy." Takashi said out of the blue._

_Hikaru looked at his brother and Kaoru looked back._

"_**Let's prank the demon lord then."**_

**Kyouya's POV**

I stood by the window, glaring daggers at the clock beside me.

'Blast the sun, coming out so early in the morning.'

I turned to see the sun sending it's "happy little" sun shine down on me, hoping for me to smile brightly and hope it's a wonderful day! Screw this.

I urged myself to the shower and sighed in relief as the hot water woke me little from my sleep.

I reached for the shampoo and washed my hair.

After a good 15 minutes, I reached for the towel and rubbed my hair.

Looking into the mirror I- WHAT THE HELL. A flash was heard, running, and laughter.

**Random POV**

The look on Kyouya's face was terrifying. Only one thought crossed his mind.

"Those twins are good as dead."

He let the towel drop as he reached for the shampoo, but if you looked at the towel green could be seen.

The twins have dyed the Ootori Kyouya's hair, green.

Kyouya grabbed the bottle and posted to the back of it was a note saying: "Told ya so."

He punch the wall and walked off because an Ootori does not stomp off, he did not yell because an Ootori does not yell.

Even though an Ootori do have tendencies to seek revenge, discreetly though.

He dialed a maid.

"Hai, Kyouya-sama, how may I help you."

"I need you to buy a bottle of black hair dye, fix the hole in the bathroom, and get a limo ready in one hour."

"Understood, is there anything else you need?"

"Just leave the dye outside the door."

End of the conversation.

Right after he hung up a knock was heard.

"Kyouya-sama, the hair-dye will be outside your door."

Kyouya strode over to the door when he was sure that the maid had walked away.

He grabbed the small bottle and slammed the door just as fast.

"I'll remember this Hiitachin's" Kyouya smirked as he put his glasses on. "Oh don't worry I won't."

He picked up his cell phone and looked at his list of numbers.

"Should I tell the other hosts of the girls, 'little adventures' though?"

He sighed.

"I thought things couldn't go farther from normal."

**Haru/Kimi World**

Cough, hack, cough.

"What's with smog?" Kimiko said in a harsh whisper.

Currently Haruhi was walking calmly down towards an abandon factory, with Kimiko trailing behind.

"Who the hell has a hideout out here?!"

Haruhi turned around and shoved a piece of cloth she found on the ground in her mouth.

Haruhi looked around and looked straight at Kimiko.

"Kimi-chan, one, apparently the bastards we are after are scumbags. Two, they have a hideout out here. Three, will you shut the hell up?!"

Kimiko spit out the cloth and turned to wipe the nasty taste that was in her mouth.

"Bitch…"

Haruhi looked back. "Only with you."

They hunched behind, what looked to like a brush infused with a trash can.

Snap!

"Keep moving!"

They watched as small children were being whipped, elderly pushed, and the 12 people running it all, smiling.

Haruhi's face was washed over, leaving emotion at zero percent.

"Horrible, this is just…"

Kimiko too felt the same way, but she suddenly looked down.

"What are you doing with that?!" Haruhi was looking back at Kimiko with her phone out.

"Haru-chan…" Kimiko looked up with uncertainty.

"W-what?"

"The hosts know."

"What do you mean by-"

"Kyouya-senpai really knows everything."

**Author notes: Action time! Was this a bit rushed? TOO BAD! XD**

**Yes, you made me dye Kyouya's hair green. I also could show you what Kyouya would look like with green hair :) Oh well. Review please! I like hearing your opinion; it shows me you have a voice of your own. I know it's short and you readers want it longer... just wait it might get longer.. eventually. I just felt the need to stop here because.. it keeps you waiting :DD**

**I'm posting this story again for those who enjoyed before, but this is gonna be on HIATUS cuz.. I have ZERO inspiration for this T-T**


End file.
